For One Week Only
by L4U74
Summary: Danice fluff! Danny and Alice get a week off! How will they choose to spend it? Hmmmm...
1. Week Off

_**Originally posted this on the Wild At Heart forum, but I decided to upload onto , too :) This is just general Danice fluff, with the storyline being "Danny and Alice get a week off!" Dun Dun Duuuuuunnn. I know. Shocking, isn't it? Anyway, I'll just take this small amount of your time to say thank you to everyone who faves, comments, and story alerts my fics, and a massive thank you to those who have subscribed to me :/ I honestly do appreciate feedback, and I apologise that update of my fics are somewhat limited! Thank you again! I shall now be giving out FREE virtual bunnies* to everyone that author alerts/subscribes to me. **_

_**Ohh. For more awesome WAH fics...please check out the following authors... cloloveswah, EllieWelly1, maysayshi because these guys are jurst made of pure win!**_

* * *

Alice Collins pulled the covers tighter around her body as she shuffled around to face the other way. The bright morning sun and the loud, shill tweeting of the birds had woken her up a little earlier than she would have liked, but kept screwed her eyes shut nevertheless. It didn't take long to realise Danny was not there, and as usual, had probably gotten up extraordinarily early, just to make sure all the animals were fine, but found himself too awake to allow himself to fall back to sleep again. He had been like this ever since the younger vet at Mara had started a week or so ago, but, thankfully was neither interested in being in competition with Danny, or the infamous 'Green Hunting.' Personally, Alice had never met the new vet, but she had heard a lot about him, both from Danny, and many of the younger women of the town, who seemed quite content with the 'handsome' and 'fetching' man. Alice supposed that the reason for Danny's new erratic behaviour could be down to Harry, the vet, as he always somehow felt jealous of anybody that could possibly steal both Danny's job and girlfriend. That was probably why Alice never had the pleasure of meeting him, as Danny always decided at the last minute that there was something that needed to be done, and urgently. In a way, Alice was glad to know that someone felt so protective over her, but she was always keen to remind Danny that she was never going to run off with some newer, younger vet, just because she could. Alice pushed the thought of Harry to the back of her mind, as it would be a miracle if they were ever to meet, and curled up in a ball, hoping to get a least another twenty minutes in bed, before somebody rushed in and demanded she get up.

Just as expected, Danny burst through the door soon after, and sat on the bed, and gently shuck her awake. She sat up, perching herself on her elbows, and looked up at Danny who seemed surprisingly happy and was grinning stupidly.

"What?" She asked, frowning in confusion

"You know you're always moaning you want a day off?" He asked, hinting casually

"Yes..." She followed

"Well...I made a deal with Harry...you know, that new vet at Mara" Danny began

"I know OF him, but considering I've not yet met him..." She sighed

"Whatever" He continued "Because I helped him settle in, and his boss is your brother, he says he's going to sort out all our animals for the whole of this week"

"When you say sort out, you mean what exactly?" She wondered

"Well, Dup and Caroline said we needed some time off, so they're going to feed and clean the animals for us, and I've left notes on all the cages, so Harry can come around and give them their medication, and any animal emergencies, will all be his problem" He told her, smiling as her face lit up

"So we have a full week to ourselves?" She clarified

"Yep" He nodded

"As in seven nights, and seven days?" She asked again

"Yes!" He laughed "One whole week to do anything we like"

"Anything?" She repeated, she suddenly smiled, and sank back down into her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Alice!" Danny mock scolded, "We have a week...and all you want to do, is sleep?"

"Pretty much, yeah" She admitted. She looked at up his face again, which suddenly turned from happiness to disappointment. "Fine! I'll go in the shower and we go out somewhere" She flung the quilt from over her, and kicked her legs free, placing them carefully on the floor. She made her way into the bathroom, stripped off, and went into the newly fitted walk-in shower, letting the water spill over her. She reached over for the shampoo bottle, but chucked it disapprovingly onto the side when she found it was empty. "DANNY!"

"What?" He called trough the door

"Will you go get the other bottle of shampoo? It's on the side in our room" She requested

"Yeah, one sec" He answered. He returned quite quickly, and opened the door to the bathroom, being met with a cloud of steam.

"Thanks" She said, holding out her arm from behind the curtain. Danny stepped forward and placed the bottle into her dripping hand. They stayed like that for a few moments, while Alice contemplated her next action, and Danny stood there confused, she took the bottle in her outstretched arm, but pulled on Danny's arm with the other. She quickly placed the bottle on the small shelf inside the shower and turned around to face the water.

"What the...?" Danny asked, as his clothes were becoming darker as they were splashed with water.

"You said I could do anything I wanted!" Alice told him, looking over one shoulder, as she pulled her hair across the other.

"I meant within reason, Alice!" He snapped, looking down at his clothes

"Fine!" She mumbled "Whatever! Get lost!" Danny sighed as he got out of the shower, and Alice heard him angrily pulling off his wet clothes, his belt clinking as he placed them all on the radiator. She stared upwards towards the shower head, frowning. She suddenly felt a cold pair of arms around her middle, and kisses being placed delicately across her shoulder and up her neck. She span round to face him, as he pulled her closer for a hug.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, "I shouldn't have..." He was cut short by Alice crashing her lips against his, and flinging her arms around his neck. They stood there, under the stream of warm water, for what felt like forever, but they eventually broke apart, and grinned approvingly at one another.

"Hmm...What should I wear?" She asked aloud, but to no one in particular. Her hair was wrapped up with one towel, and another covering her body. She opened up the wardrobe, and moved all of Danny's clothes out of the way, flicking through each of her tops in turn.

"Why don't you wear...this?" Danny suggested, pushing past her and pulling out one of her newer chequered blue and purple shirts, with pearly buttons and the occasional strip of sparkly silver lines. He pressed it into her arms, in such a way she couldn't not accept it, and continued rooting through the wardrobe for his own outfit. Alice rummaged in her drawer that was filled with all her trousers, and pulled out a pair of grey combats, and flung both the trousers and the shirt onto the bed. Danny stood back and watched her, raising an eyebrow and snorting in disgust.

"What now?" She sighed

"Don't wear your work trousers, Alice" Danny told her, "Put your denim shorts on"

"But..." she protested

"Honestly. I think you'll look amazing" He grinned, before proceeding to dress himself in dark, baggy jeans and a white shirt.

They closed the door behind them, and went out into the corridor, Danny pulling Alice in for another kiss.

"Bloody hell man!" Dup grumbled, as he dragged himself into the kitchen for breakfast, and passing them quickly "Get a room!"

Danny and Alice just laughed, and took hold of each other's hand, before also entering the kitchen.

"So!" Danny said cheerily, opening the fridge, and pouring two cups of orange juice "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know" Alice shrugged, placing a few slices of toast under the grill "We could go shopping, or to the cinema, or out for a meal, or for a day trip, or..."

"Shopping it is, then" He laughed

"There's a party up at Mara tomorrow night" Caroline told them, looking up from her plate "It's a fund raiser for some charity, and they've got quite a lot of their guests are wealthy business people"

"I wish our guests were wealthy business people" Danny said gloomily, sipping on his drink

"Anyway, Vanessa kindly invited us, but she said it was a formal event so we'll all need to dress for the occasion" Caroline said, looking at Dup, Alice and Danny.

"We hardly get the chance to go to posh parties!" Alice defended herself "Why would we have clothes that we wouldn't wear? It's not like you can go running around the bush or cutting lions open wearing a pretty frock"

"All I'm saying is" Caroline sighed "That if you're going shopping, I'd go looking for a dress, or in Danny's case a shirt and tie"

"What about Charlie?" Alice asked, checking on the toast.

"Nomsa and I will sort out the children" She smiled "Just go have a nice day"

Alice pulled the tray out from under the grill, and quickly dropped the toast onto two plates.

"Isn't Evan coming back tomorrow as well?" Alice questioned

"I think so" Danny answered, with a mouthful of toast

"Ew. Gross" She frowned, looking away, "What about Rosie and Max?"

"I phoned them yesterday" Danny replied, washing down his breakfast with his remaining orange juice, "They were on about coming down a bit later, but I'll ring them again later and tell to meet us at the party"

"Right. Ok!" Alice nodded, "C'mon, let's go out!"

"Hold on a sec, Alice" Danny said, slowly coming to a halt outside a rather large, but quiet, shop. He spotted a tall man amongst the busy streets, wearing a thin grey t shirt and plain blue trousers "I need to go speak to Mr. Cale about his vulture problem"

"No!" Alice complained, as he tried to let go of her hand and pull away "This is our week off!"

"I won't be long I promise" He smiled apologetically, walking towards Mr. Cale

"Danny!" Alice shouted, angrily "You said it was Harry's problem, not ours!"

She sighed as she watched Danny disappear into the madness, stepping back and leaning on the shop window. Something sparkling from inside caught her eye, and when she turned around, she realised she was stood outside the formal clothing shop, well known for its expensive prices. Huge dresses were modelled by plastic mannequins, material drowning them. She hovered in one spot for a little while, realising this was the type of shop that Caroline had meant earlier. She looked across at Danny, hoping to catch his attention, but he was too involved in his conversation to notice her, so she went inside quickly before she could change her mind.

"If you are seriously worried, take him over to Mara, the new vet, Harry will sort him out" Danny told him

"I don't know, Danny" Cale sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "I'd prefer it if someone I knew had a look at him, you know, someone I trust"

"Honestly, Harry is fine" Danny reassured him "Me and Alice are having a week off, and he's looking after the animals for us"

"Well, when are you back?" Cale asked

"Not till next week, I'm afraid" Danny said "I know it must be serious, otherwise you wouldn't have rung me. So please, take the vulture up to Mara, before he gets any worse"

"Can't you just..." Cale began

"I haven't had a day off in months!" Danny sighed "And if I did, Alice will probably kill me"

"Alright, Alright" Cale nodded "How are you and Alice? I heard you two are planning on tying the knot"

"Yeah, you heard right" Danny grinned "It's not really much of a secret anymore"

"Was it supposed to be?" Cale asked

"Well, not exactly, but we...well, I wanted it fairly quiet" He admitted

"Why? Alice hasn't been married before has she?" Cale frowned

"No, she hasn't" Danny shook his head

"Well then?" He asked "You should have a big wedding. Or at least, bigger than a quick wedding on your own at Leopard's Den. Have the after party at Fatani's. He's a family friend of yours isn't he?"

"Yeah" He replied, "But, do think people would come? If we made it bigger, I mean"

"Danny" Cale sighed "Just stop worrying, talk to Alice, and get back to your week off"

"Alright!" Danny laughed "See you later"

"Oh by the way!" Cale shouted, and Danny walked off "I think she went into that dress shop over there"

Alice walked through the prom section, and headed upstairs, towards the evening wear section on the second floor. She took a short cut through the summer dresses, and was about to continue, when she stopped suddenly, and saw the enormous collection of wedding dresses. She sighed to herself as she wandered through, most were white with too many frills, but the occasional shorter and more modern dress made her begin to wonder if she would ever get to wear one. Danny was insisting on a quick wedding at Leopard's Den, with a few beers afterwards, and as much as just generally getting married to him made her heart do somersaults, she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. She wasn't a particularly girlie girl, but she thought that deserved one special day to share with people she loved and if that meant a big white wedding, though not necessarily in a church, then so be it.

Danny walked in to building, feeling like an utter idiot for being inside a women's dress shop, and to make it worse, he was alone. He looked at the floor map, and went onto the second floor, towards the evening wear section, where he thought Alice might be. He walked as quickly as he could, hoping no one would found him odd, and spotted the evening dresses at the far end of the shop. He slowed down as her walked past the wedding section, grinning from ear to ear, thinking of what it was going to be like being finally married to Alice. He smiled as he saw a mixture of young women browsing through huge wedding accessories and little girls looking at bridesmaid's clothes and Alice holding up a wedding dress against her body and...

"Alice?"

Alice pulled a dress out, and held it against her body, just to see its length. It was the traditional white colour, with no straps, and was embroidered with silver sequins and small, pearly beads, from the top of the dress to the waist. From the waist, it flowed down to the floor elegantly, but without it puffing out too much.

"Alice?" Danny made her jump, dropping the dress in surprise

"Jesus, Danny!" She said, breathing out heavily, "You scared me to death!"

"What are you doing?" He questioned, as she picked up the dress, and placed it back on the rack

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked rhetorically, stepping out from amongst the dresses, and into the main walkway, where Danny was stood "I don't know if anybody told you...BUT...where getting married..."

"Funny" He raised an eyebrow, "It's weird, I was thinking about the wedding too, you know. Would you like it, if instead of having it at Leopard's Den, we did it properly, at a registry office, and then invite everyone to a party at Fatani's?"

"Registry Office?" She repeated, confused

"I know it's not as spectacular as having it in a church, but, you could still get a proper wedding dress" He told her

"I'm sorry, Mr Trevanion" Alice laughed "but have you had a bang to the head?"

"I don' think so..." Danny smiled, pulling her closer for a hug, "But, if we're going to do this, let's pull out all the stops and have our big day unforgettable"

"Like we would forget it anyway" Alice pointed out, "But, I think it's going to be amazing...and not just because I can wear a proper dress without worrying it'll get all dirty"

"C'mon!" Danny said, pulling away, "I have to a buy you a dress for tomorrow, yet!"

"Danny, you are NOT buying my dre..." Alice began

"Yes I am!" Danny interrupted "You're almost my wife, and I'm buying you a dress!"

Alice looked at herself in the mirror. This was the fifth dress she'd tried on, and was finally happy she had found the right one. The others didn't even make it to be shown off to Danny outside the cubical, but this one was the best one yet. It was sea green in colour, and the top of which was covered in slightly darker sequins, arranged in a random pattern. The bottom was paler in colour than the top, and the waist was pulled in and fastened with a diamond shaped broach. It reached to just above her knees, and she had paired it with some black stiletto heels she had picked up on her way past.

She drew open the curtain and stepped outside, where Danny was waiting patiently for her. The changing rooms were empty, which was just as well as Danny turned into a speechless idiot

"Oh my...erm...wow...Alice! You look...wow" He mumbled, trying to find the right words "Wow"

"Do you think it looks alright then?" she giggled, looking in the massive mirror that hung in the corridor, and turning around and peering at her back, just to make sure it fit.

"Oh god yes!" He said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Alright alright! Keep your voice down!" she laughed "I'll get this one"

"No! Danny! Get off! Let Go!" She hissed, as they fought in the queue, people turning around to stare at them. Most of them looked fairly well dressed, and probably didn't approve to what she (or Danny) had chosen to wear, let alone the fact they were fighting. "Get off!"

"No!" He laughed, holding the dress and shoes up in the air

"That's not fair! I'm too short!" She jumped up to reach them, but failed miserably as Danny pulled them further out of her reach "Give them back! They are really expensive, Danny, I'm not letting you pay!"

"Tough!" He grinned, as the next till became vacant

"NEXT!"

* * *

**_(* Bunnies cost £15.00 in postage, because they need food and water and shizz...and yano...SOMEONES gotta put little holes in the box! But...they're fluffy! ^_^)_**


	2. Day One

**_:)_**

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that, Daniel Trevanion" Alice scolded, as Danny pushed the bag into her hands. They walked out into the street and up towards the centre of town.

"You sound like my mother!" Danny laughed

"The guy at the till thought we were mental!" Alice exclaimed, "I honestly can't believe you started arguing with all those people around!"

"Well, if you'd just let me pay for a change..." he sighed

"What do you mean 'for a change?" She asked "You always pay. I feel like I'm taking advantage!"

"Yes, Alice" He said, sarcastically "I feel violated right now"

"Shut up!" She hit him softly on the arm and grinned "Oh! Look! Let's go into that cafe" he stopped suddenly and pointed to a small little cafe that seemed to stand nervously between two huge restaurants"

"Fine...you can pay if you like" Danny said, smugly, walking past her and into the building.

* * *

"Thanks" Alice smiled, as the young lad set the two teas and buns onto the table

"So," Danny said, stirring his tea, "What do you fancy doing later on?"

"I don't know" She sighed, "But, there's the party tomorrow night, and I was thinking..."

"What?" He asked, frowning, almost suspiciously

"Well as a family we could go to the beach..." Alice grinned

"The beach?" Danny repeated

"What's the point of having everyone back at home for a couple of days, and living in Africa, if we can't go to the beach?" Alice asked

"We could I suppose...when?" He thought

"Well how about the day after tomorrow?" She suggested

"We have so much planned!" Danny laughed "The party, the beach, and we still have to make time for your supris..."

"My what?" Alice asked excitedly, her eyes glowing, as Danny's voice became quieter as he had realised his mistake "Did you say surprise?"

"No!" He lied. Alice tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, just as she always did when she didn't believe him. Like the time he had bought that stupid machine because Lewis had asked her out..."Yes. It was meant to be a..."

"Surprise?" Alice laughed "I don't know what it is though..."

"Oh no!" Danny laughed, looking away from Alice's pleading puppy dog face, "That's still staying a secret!"

"Danny!" She whined "Pleeaaasseeee!"

"No!" He smiled, "Can we please go get a nice suit for me now?"

"Fine" She scowled "But, I'm picking the tie"

* * *

"What about this one?" Danny asked holding up a horrific Hawaiian tie, which would probably be in close competition with those awful shirts Danny had in the wardrobe, for the worst piece of clothing ever.

"Don't be stupid" Alice told him, routing around in her bag, and quickly glancing up

"Yes. I'm the stupid one" He said sarcastically "As she pulled out her evening dress and flung it over the rack of ties"

"You're supposed to match your tie with the colour of your ladies dress" She told him

"Since when?" He asked

"Since some guy decided it looked better and more presentable" Alice explained, pulling out a few ties that matched the colour of her dress

"More like when some women decided the guy looked better and more presentable" He mumbled, as she flung them at him in annoyance

"Shut it, or I won't go with you at all. I'll take Harry, instead" She said, sweetly

"Who said I wanted you as my date?" He asked, putting the first one around his neck

"You did. When you proposed" Alice helped him do it up properly

"Ah" He said, simply

"Ah indeed" She replied, pulling it very tight

"I think I like this one" He nodded, loosening it off and pretending to gasp for air

"Good!" She smiled, putting the dress back into the bag.

* * *

Danny and Alice walked silently down the street. It was becoming later, and most of the shops were closing, and the people had almost completely dispersed.

"Alice" Danny said suddenly, coming to a halt. Alice stopped too, and turned around to face him "I do want to go to the party with you, you know. What I said before...I was only kidding"

"I know" Alice told him

"It's just that, I didn't want you to think that I regretted proposing" He explained "Because I don't. The best thing that's ever happened to me, was meeting you, Alice. And now I'm marrying you. It's like a dream come true"

"I never doubted that for a minute, I was only messing around when I was on about going with Harry. Partly because I don't even know him, and partly because I would never ever let you go with someone else. Ever"

"Good" He smiled "Because, I'd be more likely to feed Harry to the lions than let him take you to the party. I really didn't want to be facing a murder charge"

Alice laughed and took hold of his hand, as they walked further down the street and towards the Leopard's Den vehicle.

* * *

"So what did you get?" Caroline asked, as the pair walked into the kitchen

"You'll have to wait and see" Alice told her

"Did you get a nice dress and a matching tie for Danny?" She questioned

"Oh, so you know about the tie thing as well?" Danny frowned

"Leave it, man" Dup warned "It's a women thing"

"Oh, let's have a look at the dress, Mum!" Charlotte begged

"No! You'll have to wait!" Alice laughed

"What colour is it?" Olivia asked, walking into the room

"It's like a sea green sort of colour. And its sparkly" Alice described

"So Danny's wearing a green tie is he?" Olivia wondered

"Oh god, not you as well!" Danny moaned "Quick Dup! Let's get out of here!"

Danny and Dup left quickly, as Alice shook her head at them both.

"You got any plans for tonight?" Caroline asked her

"Not really. If it's going to be a late night tomorrow, then I guess I'll be having an early night" Alice decided

"Good idea" Caroline agreed

"Oh!" Alice squeaked "That reminds me, how'd you feel like a family trip to the beach the day after tomorrow?"

"Sounds wonderful" Caroline smiled


	3. Day Two

"Alice!" Danny whined, "Wake up! Alice!"

"Urgh!" Alice mumbled burying her head into her pillow

"Alice!" He shuck her a little more violently, "I have something important to tell you!"

"What?" She asked, her voice muffled by the pillow

"I love you" She grinned, just as a child would do.

"As sweet as that is..." He grumbled "...Bugger off!"

"Alright! Alright!" He laughed "I just came to tell you that Evan's here"

"Great" She smiled, finally sitting up, "How is he?"

"He's fine" He told her "But, he wants to see you, so...get up!"

* * *

"Evan!" Alice yawned, and she sloped into the kitchen "Sorry, it's not you. I was woken up by an annoying wee pest early this morning"

"Pest?" Evan frowned

"I think she means me" Danny chuckled

"Aye, I do" She nodded, before turning back to Evan "How was your flight?"

"It was awful" He sighed "Fifteen hours listening to a screaming kid and getting my chair kicked"

"Ahh!" Alice laughed "The joys of small children"

"Are you looking forward to the party tonight, Evan?" Caroline asked, as Nomsa handed him a full English breakfast

"Yeah!" He grinned "I get to spend some time partying it up in Africa! Plus I get to see everyone, I mean, I haven't even spoken to Rosie in months"

"I haven't spoken to her much, either" Danny said gloomily

"She has had a lot on her plate, Danny" Alice reminded "A newly married twenty-odd year old that's studying to become a vet. We both know that's not easy"

"I know, but a phone call every now and then would be nice" He sighed "I mean, I haven't even had the chance to tell her about us...woops"

"What?" Alice asked "You haven't told her yet?"

"She'll be fine with it!" Danny promised

"Her dad is getting married in a few months!" Alice exclaimed "She should know by now! Does she even know about us at all?"

"She's had a lot on her plate" Danny smiled, embarrassed, and repeating Alice

"Danny!" She shouted, not really realising that everyone were now silent and listening

"Alice, she won't mind!" He told her "Honestly"

"That's not the point though, is it?" She asked rhetorically, before storming out of the kitchen

"You've really done it this time, Trevanion" Dup commented

"Yeah" Danny said, slightly angry "Thanks Dup"

* * *

Alice violently scrubbed the operating table, releasing her anger. She knew that Rosie probably would be completely fine, they had both gotten along really well, and Rosie had asked her to take care of Danny, which she had, but she was a little embarrassed, if not mortified, that Danny had not once brought up the fact they were a couple, let alone getting married on one of their conversations. Admittedly, they spoke at the most, once a month, but that was definitely enough to say 'by the way, me and Alice are together...we're getting married!'

"If you clean that anymore, there won't be any table left" Evan joked, walking into the clinic, and making her jump "He's upset, you know. Danny, I mean"

"I know" Alice sighed, "Was I a bit hard on him?"

"Kinda" Olivia said, just behind him, "He just...forgot"

"Forgot?" Alice asked "Wow. That makes me feel a whole lot better"

"Alice..." Evan sighed

"No!" Alice frowned, chucking her cloth to the side "Olivia, you only found out about me and Danny though Evan, and when you came back, you hated me. The only difference is that me and Rosie already know each other"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to!" Evan told her

"I know, I know!" Alice nodded, but trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes "It just makes me feel like..." Alice didn't manage to finish her sentence, she just hung her head in thought

"You mean the world to Danny!" Olivia interrupted "I'm just sorry it took me so long to see how happy you make him"

"It's fine" Alice smiled, as her tears overflowed, and trickled down her face. She pulled Evan and Olivia into a tight hug "Thanks. I think I should go apologise"

"No, you shouldn't" Danny said, appearing at the doorway. Olivia took the hint, and grabbed hold of Evans arm and pulled him outside. The two hovered outside of the door and listened in, "I know I should have said something, but I was scared. After Rosie's mum...she didn't take too well to Sarah. In fact, I think she was probably worse than Olivia was with you! I know she's not my little girl anymore, and she's grown up a hell of a lot, but I didn't want the same thing to happen to you again, so I just kept putting it off"

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked "I thought everything was fine and everybody knew and everyone was finally happy"

"We are!" Danny told her, taking hold of one of her hands, and with his other, her brushed her tears away "I promise, the first chance I get, I'll tell her"

"You promise?" She smiled

"I promise" He kissed her gently, and pulled her into a hug, as Evan and Olivia high-fived outside.

* * *

"Me and you, the old team" Evan grinned, as they walked back to the house

"Yeah. It's not the same back home, is it?" Olivia asked

"No, it not" He agreed "There's nobody's love life to meddle with, for a start. It's nice to be here again. For me, this is home"

"Are you staying?" She questioned

"I don't know" He sighed "It's not fair leaving Dad on his own, but he's much better now and he's got his own family around him. I think he's even got a new girlfriend..."

"We shouldn't be looking after him anyway, it's not our responsibility" She thought aloud

"It does seem wrong, though" He said, "Leaving our Dad in England and coming out to Africa to live with people we're not actually related to. Apart from Gran"

"Well, we're in our teens!" Olivia laughed "We SHOULD be doing what we like, and if that's living out here on a game reserve in Africa..."

"It sounds stupid when you say it like that!" Evan grinned "Not many people at school in England wake up to go feed their pet cheetah"

"Or a family of elephants!" Olivia added

"Saying that though...you wouldn't know much about being in school back in England, would you?"

"Can you stop bringing that up?" She asked

"You're my little sister, Liv" He sighed "I want you to do well"

"It wasn't my fault I was expelled!" She protested, "Besides, I can learn more our here than I ever will sat in a stuffy old classroom copying out of a textbook!"

"Because learning how to capture lions REALLY helps with your mathematics" He said, sarcastically

"Oh shut up, Evan!" Olivia frowned, hitting him on the arm "Like you care about all that when you're looking after Tula. It's the same thing. I wouldn't swap this for anything"

"No, you're right" He agreed "I wouldn't either. It's great, isn't it?"

"It'll be almost back to the old days when Rosie gets back" Olivia smiled

"Almost?" He asked, puzzled "Oh, right, yeah. Mum. I don't think you should hold it against Danny and Alice, you know. It really isn't their fault"

"Oh, I know that" She replied "I've accepted it now, I suppose. It'll never be the same, but everyone's happy again. These can be the newer old days"

"Newer old days?" Evan asked

"Well when we're older, we can tell our children and grandchildren all about Leopard's Den, and about Danny and Alice and Dup and Gran. We won't forget Mum, of course, but we'll still look back and say 'Remember the old days? Back when Danny forgot to tell his daughter he was getting married, and back when our Gran married the most amazing drunken Africana, EVER, and back when walked up to the house and talked about the future'"

"Yeah" Evan laughed "We can. Though, I bet we'll still be living here by then, becaue I'm not planning to go anywhere"

"Neither am I" Agreed Olivia "C'mon! Just like we used to! Last one back to the house is a grumpy old Dup!"

"Okay...GO!" Evan shouted, he ran towards the house, closely followed by Olivia.


	4. The Party

_**This chapter took me a while to write :/ Sorry! I was trying to write it but got distracted by watching The Inbetweeners on YouTube...hahaa...anyway...do enjoy :)**_

* * *

"How long does it take exactly?" Dup groaned for a second time, slouching in his chair. He, Evan and Danny had been ready for what felt like hours, and now they were sat waiting out on the porch for the Leopard's Den Ladies to finally make an appearance, "Caroline!"

"Chill out, Dup" Olivia sighed, as she, Charlotte and Nomsa appeared at the doorway, "They're almost ready"

"You all look lovely" Danny smiled, hugging each of them in turn. Olivia had opted for a less dramatic evening outfit, and was wearing a pretty summer dress which was decorated in flowers, and had several long bead necklaces over the top. Charlotte had gone for a simple pink sparkly vest top and a denim skirt, and Nomsa was wearing her favourite traditional African dress.

"Thanks" Olivia smiled, sitting down next to Evan

"We're going to miss the party at this rate" Dup mumbled

"_Anders_!" Caroline yelled from inside "_Stop complaining_!"

* * *

"I don't know, Caroline" Alice said, looking awkwardly in the mirror, "Do you think I look alright?"

"You look stunning, Alice" Caroline nodded, putting her own hair down, "Danny won't recognise you"

"Thanks...I think" Alice smiled, "You don't think I look too dressed up though? I mean, I don't want everyone to stare"

"Have some confidence!" Caroline exclaimed "Just be normal, outspoken, fiery, Alice...but in a polite sophisticated way"

"Ok" She nodded "I'm ready"

* * *

Dup looked his watch impatiently, and sighed loudly, as Danny walked back and forth across the porch in boredom

"Oh for god's sake, Anders!" Caroline frowned, "We're here"

Danny and Dup looked up at their dates and both stayed still for a few moments with their mouths slightly hung open.

Alice was wearing the dress she had bought the day before, but it somehow seemed to look even better on her than it did before. She was now only a little shorter than Danny, thanks to the high heels she had bought, and she clutched a small bag to go with her dress in her right hand. Her hair was mainly loose, but it had been styled in soft curls and at one side, she had a white rose clip that pushed up some stray hair out of her face, but was mainly for decoration. Her makeup wasn't heavy; on her eyelids she had opted to use greys and dark blues to create a smoky effect to make her eyes stand out even more, (which Danny didn't even think was possible) with a small coat of eyeliner on both sets of lashes. Pale blusher highlighted her cheekbones, and a red lipstick emphasised her amazing smile.

Caroline, on the other hand had used little makeup, for a more natural effect, which also made her appear fresh and full of life, but mature all the same. She wore a full length dress, in a navy blue in colour, with a purple piece of material that went around her back, and over the crook of her elbows. Her hair was the same as it always was, perfect but still suitable for every occasion. She was wearing flat, black sandals on her feet, showing off her perfectly manicured toes, with her dark blue nail polish.

"You know, if the wind changes you face will stay like that" Caroline chuckled, as Dup and Danny finally snapped back to life.

"You're transportation awaits" Danny grinned, holding out his arm for Alice

"Why thank you, Mr. Trevanion" She giggled, as everyone followed them to the jeep. Danny, Dup and Evan took the front seats, and all the girls carefully climbed into the back.

* * *

"Here we go" Danny said, as her pulled into the car park. Everyone got out of the car, Dup helping both Caroline and Alice out of the back. The sound of music drifted in the air, and Evan and Olivia led the way to the main hall where the party was being held. Danny, however seemed to set off in a completely different direction

"Danny!" Alice called, trying to catch up with him, while also trying to keep her balance. She figured it would take her a while to get used to the shoes, "Where you going? The party's this way!"

"You go in" He told her, just quickly glancing at her "I won't be long"

"I hope you're not trying to ditch me" She laughed half-heartedly, grabbing hold of his arm, before he could walk away any further

"No, I just wanted to have a word with Harry, that's all" He reassured her

"Well I need to meet him..." She hinted, before looking at him pleasingly

"Come on, then" He sighed, placing her hand properly on his arm

* * *

"Alice!" Shouted Rowan, as he and another man walked up to them, "The party's over there"

"I know!" She said "Danny wanted to speak to what's-his-name...Harry"

"What's up Danny?" The man behind Rowan asked, stepping forward. It was in that moment when Alice felt a little disappointed. He was nothing special, he was just...plain. He had nothing special about him, but by the sorts of free men in and around the town, Alice could understand why the women were so excited about him. He had chestnut brown eyes and dark floppy hair, and was quite tall and skinny. In Alice's opinion he wasn't all that great, apart from his youngish and stylish dress sense, which showed he was probably fresh out of university.

"I just wanted to say thanks, that's all" Danny smiled "For giving us a hand, I...WE, appreciate it, don't we Alice?"

"Aye!" She nodded "A week off! It's a miracle!"

"Y'know, Danny" Rowan said, "Your daughter's already here"

"Rosie?" He asked excitedly, his face lighting up, "Let's go see her then!"

"See you later Rowan" Alice grinned, as Danny started to pull her away

"Will do!" He shouted after them "Go easy on the booze!"

* * *

"You look stunning tonight, Alice" Danny whispered in her ear as they approached the entrance, "I can't believe you're here with me!"

"Nor can I" Alice grinned, as Danny pushed open the doors, and held it open for her to walk through "Thank you!"

Music blasted out from giant speakers, and mad disco lights flitted around the room, which had been decorated with balloons and banners. A bar stood at one side of the room, and already had a large number of men stood around it, while the women were busy chatting and the children danced.

"Look, everyone's sat over there" Danny pointed to the side of the room, near the bar but also just next to the dance floor.

"Dad!" Rosie exclaimed, hugging Danny tightly

"Hello, love" Danny smiled "You alright? You look lovely tonight"

"I'm fine, Dad!" She laughed "Dup said you had something to tell me?"

"Later" He told her, looking awkwardly at Alice "I'll tell you later on"

"...Ok" She frowned, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine!" Alice told her, "Let's get some drinks in, eh?"

* * *

The Leopard's Den table was now completely full, after Fatani, Buhle and Cashile had all joined them. Danny and Alice had sat opposite Max and Rosie, and it had been an hour or so since they had first arrived, everyone deep in conversation.

"You two have not always been happy! Don't you remember that massive fight you and Max had?" Danny asked

"That was a tiny little glitch in the relationship" Rosie protested "Besides; we were nowhere near as bad as you and Alice!"

"What do you mean by that?" Danny gulped

"When Alice first arrived, you two just couldn't get along!" She laughed "At least now seem to be friends"

"Yeah...about that" He nodded, nervously

"I think I should go get another round" Fatani excused himself, getting away from the atmosphere

"I'll go help him" Max said, completely unaware

"Shall we go dance?" Caroline asked, to no one in particular, but most of the table got up, and followed her to the dance floor, with the exception of Danny, Alice, Rosie, and Dup.

"I'll leave you to it!" Dup chuckled, and wondered off.

"What's going on?" Rosie asked, "Why's everyone gone?"

"Well, you see" Danny began, "I've been meaning to tell you for months, and I never actually got round to it..."

"I think I'll go too..." Alice smiled awkwardly, and also walked over to the bar, where her brother was now stood.

* * *

"Sorry, Alice" Fatani apologised, "I didn't want to intrude"

"Oh, no, don't worry about it" Alice told him, "Everyone else left, too"

"See, that's what you get with a nice guy like Danny" Rowan said, "He doesn't want to hurt anybody, he wants everyone to be happy"

"Yes, Rowan" She replied, sarcastically, "Because that's such a bad quality for a man"

"It is if he's lying to his daughter" He reminded her

"He's not lying!" She protested, "He just hasn't told her the truth...yet"

"So Danny hasn't told her yet?" Fatani asked

"He's just about to!" Alice exclaimed, in annoyance

"Told him what?" Max asked, listening in

"Well, erm..." Alice muttered, "you see, the thing is...me and Danny..."

"_Time to grab your partner for this next one_" The DJ announced "_It's time to slow things down a bit_"

"I'm off to dance with Buhle" Fatani said, excusing himself once more

"I should find Vanessa..." Rowan mumbled

"Do you think Rosie will want to dance?" Max asked, turning to Alice, "She is talking to Danny, after all"

"You just leave Danny to me" Alice smiled "Come on"

* * *

"Rosie!" Max said, approaching the table "Let's dance!"

**_Look into my eyes  
_****_You will see  
_****_What you mean to me _**

"What about dad? I can't leave him on his own" She told him

"He's with me" Alice grinned, holding her hand out to Danny.

"But I haven't even..." He said, standing up and taking hold of her hand.

**_Search your heart  
_****_Search your soul  
__And when you find me there you'll search no more_**

"It doesn't matter...we're dancing" She pulled him to the dance floor, where she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he did the same around her lower back. Rosie and Max stood there in surprise for a few moments, before joining them, but staying a fair distance away.

_**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for **  
**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for **  
**You know it's true **  
**Everything I do I do it for you **  
_

"You know, Alice" Danny said, looking into her brilliant, bright blue eyes, "its times like this when I feel like the luckiest man alive"

"It's times like this when I realise how sentimental you are!" She laughed "But, for what it's worth...I love you"

"Believe me, Alice it's worth a lot" He grinned, "Because I love you, too"

**_Look into your heart  
You will find  
There's nothin' there to hide_**

"Your dad and Alice look cosy..." Max said, as he and Rosie gently swayed to the music, her head buried into his chest

"Do they?" She asked, looking up, "Actually...they do look a bit...you know...loved up"

**_Take me as I am  
Take my life  
I would give it all  
I would sacrifice _**

"I'm sorry I haven't said anything to her" Danny sighed

"Hey, its fine" She smiled, "She'll find out very soon"

"How do you figure that one ou..." Danny was cut off by Alice, as she crashed her lips against his, and her eyes flickered shut. Danny closed his eyes too, and he pulled her body closer to his.

**_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it  
There's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you_**

"Oh my god Max!" Rosie exclaimed "Did you see that?"

"Yeah..." He nodded, "I saw it"

"Do you think they're like...together?" She asked

"Looks like it" He said

"But...he never said anything..." She frowned

"Maybe that's what he was trying to tell you before?" Max suggested

"Maybe" She agreed

**_There's no love  
Like your love  
And no other  
Could give more love _**

Danny and Alice broke apart and grinned happily at one another

"Do you think she saw that?" Danny asked nervously

"And what if they did?" Alice laughed

"It's not the best way to find out your dad's got a girlfriend is it?

"Well, judging by the way her and Max are looking at us right now...I think that she most definitely did see that" She told him

"Oh great" He sighed

"Don't be so dramatic" Alice said

"I'm NOT being dramatic!" He protested

"Well kiss me again then" She grinned

"Alright..." He smiled, "I will"

_**There's nowhere  
Unless you're there **  
**All the time  
All the way **_

"They are so together!" Rosie squealed excitedly, watching Danny kiss Alice again "It's about time dad got a girlfriend. He's been moping about for too long"

"So you're ok with it?" Max asked

"Yeah. Of course!" She nodded "I like Alice, and I like Charlotte. It's not as though I don't want them as part of the family. It looks as though Alice has done a lot of good to my dad. He's a lot happier, I noticed when they walked in, laughing away. He's just so...different! But in a good way, of course"

**_You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it  
There's nothin' I want more_**

"Alice Collins" Danny sighed happily, as they broke apart and began dancing again "You're amazing, do you know that?"

"I'll be even more amazing once I'm Alice Trevanion" She smiled, her eyes twinkling from the lights

"I never doubted that for a second" He told her, as she buried her head in his chest, and held onto him tightly

**_I would fight for you  
I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you  
I'd die for you _**

"I'm glad that dad looks as happy as I feel" Rosie said, "Because, being with you...it's just...incredible"

"Rosie, I think you underestimate how much you mean to me" Max told her "You make me feel so alive and so very happy"

**_You know it's true _**

"Do you know something, Alice?" Danny asked

"What?" She replied

Danny said nothing, but instead sung along to the end of the song

**_Everything I do  
I do it for you_**

_

* * *

_

Danny and Alice sat back down, as the music changed back to the faster songs. Everyone returned to the table, including Rosie and Max, grinning at Danny and Alice as they took their seats.

"What?" Danny asked innocently, holding Alice's hand secretly under the table as she looked down and tried not to laugh at Danny's awkwardness.

"You know what!" Rosie told him, "You two. Together"

"Oh! That!" Danny said, unconvincingly, "We...erm...well...I...I was gonna tell you, Rosie!"

"Well, congratulations, anyway" She smiled "I'm pleased you're happy"

"Thanks" Danny said, looking nervously as Alice, who was laughing as quietly as she could

"How long have you been together?" Rosie asked

"About a year? Maybe a bit longer" He replied

"Oh right" Rosie said simply. The conversation died down into silence, and nobody spoke another word, until Alice managed to calm herself down enough to cough and nudge Danny, forcing him to tell his daughter the full truth

"You see, Rosie..." Danny began, "Alice means a lot to me, and so do you of course, but you a few months ago...back when Olivia came back to Leopard's Den, I'd been thinking about my life and about spending it with Alice..."

"For god's sake Danny!" Alice laughed, unable to contain it anymore "You're such a wimp! Get on with it!"

"Me and Alice are getting married" He blurted out all at once, causing everyone on the table to turn and look at him.

"You're what?" Rosie asked, hardly able to believe it "You're getting...getting...m...married?"

"Yeah" He nodded, turning a little pink, "We are"

"Dad...that's..." Rosie said, "That's great!"

"What?" Danny asked, utterly confused, "You mean...you're alright with it?"

"Congratulations!" She exclaimed, standing up and hugging Alice, who was as shocked as Danny was, "I'm so pleased for you! When's the big day?"

"It's a few weeks yet" Danny told her, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes!" She laughed "It's great news!"

"Well" Dup said, "I wasn't expecting that"

* * *

_**:) That's the party! ^_^ This is one of my favourite songs, btw. If you didn't know (if not, why not?) the song is Everything I Do (I Do It For You) by Bryan Adams**_


End file.
